


like animals

by Asphodelly



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oh wait, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, as usual things happen to louis' arse, fucking hell there's a tag for everything, hang on there's more, honestly theres like a lot of bodily fluids involved, how did i forget that one, the usual rly, this is the filthiest thing i've ever written and that's saying something, what else would tink write honestly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodelly/pseuds/Asphodelly
Summary: Хорошо, что они с Гарри не делают этого слишком часто, иначе, Луи готов в этом поклясться, он уже давно был бы мёртв





	like animals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828799) by [sky_reid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_reid/pseuds/sky_reid). 
  * A translation of [like animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828799) by [sky_reid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_reid/pseuds/sky_reid). 



> Веселитесь :3 Если вы не одобряете порно и не приветствуете /такое/ обилие нцы, как в этой работе, то можете сразу закрыть вкладочку, я не обижусь :) Еще могу посоветовать почитать другие мои переводы *выразительно приподнимает брови*
> 
> В общем, я подумала, что в этом что-то есть. Не знаю, понравится ли. Сюжета минимум, зато весело ххх.
> 
> P.s. В который раз убеждаюсь в том, что нца всегда лучше выглядит на английском. Не знаю с чем, это связано, но если вы владеете языком, рекомендую пройти по ссылочке и порадовать автора лайком :3

Луи лежит, опрокинутый на лопатки, потный и замученный, наслаждаясь тем, как в заднице растекается тягучая приятная боль. Его руки раскинуты и заведены за голову, а ноги, прижатые огромными ладонями Гарри к его потной груди, разведены в воздухе. Голубоглазый кончил уже дважды: первый раз, раскрываясь на пальцах Гарри, и второй раз на его члене, когда тот, словно обезумевшее животное, вбивался в его растянутое отверстие, и теперь белесые струи спермы полностью украшают его грудь и небольшой, выпирающий животик. Чёрт побери, звериная хватка кудрявого непременно оставит фиолетовые синяки или даже кровоподтёки на бёдрах и ляжках Луи ещё на долгое, долгое время, но Гарри даже не думает заканчивать, продолжая изводить шатена, впиваясь ногтями в его ягодицы, а зубами — в распухшую нижнюю губу. Кожа Гарри блестит от пота, что каплями стремительно сбегает по лицу, скатываясь на пышущую жаром грудь, а его влажные кудри спутаны и беспорядочно взлохмачены — живое олицетворение секса; и вправду, в том, что нетронутый член голубоглазого болезненно набухает вновь, нет ровным счётом никакой вины Томлинсона. Святое дерьмо, Гарри едва позволяет ему дышать.

Возможно, Стайлс скоро кончит; блять, только бы он поскорее прекратил его мучить — Луи больше не в состоянии принимать его член. На следующий день запланирован концерт, и если тот продолжит вколачиваться в его отшлёпанную болезненно-чувствительную задницу в том же духе, то Луи дохромает до концертного зала не раньше, чем через неделю. Луи буквально ощущает, как горит его задница, а всё из-за его парня, непроходимого идиота, и его огромного члена, который, кажется, вот-вот порвёт анус шатена, а также невообразимой стойкости, выносливости и упорства, с какими Гарри толкается в его чувствительный, разработанный вдоль и поперек проход. Но, чёрт возьми, это чувствуется лучше, чем просто восхитительно, и Луи готов завизжать от удовольствия, когда Гарри вместо ног впивается в его задницу и, грубо подхватив её, дёргает вверх, отрывая от кровати и, получив новый лучший угол вхождения, сгибает Луи чуть ли не пополам, так, чтобы его маленькие худые ножки обернулись вокруг предплечий кудрявого, выставляя его красный зад с пропадающим внутри растянутой перепачканной в сперме дырочке членом себе на обозрение. Гарри с ловкостью управляет его телом, грубо сдавливая, властвуя, с такой лёгкостью швыряя и подкидывая его, словно Луи и не лежит мёртвым грузом, распластавшись на постели. И, Господи Боже, Томлинсон с облегчением думает о том, что это хорошо — то, что в их жизни не так уж и много времени для того, чтобы Гарри с таким усердием изгалялся над его многострадальным задом, потому как он бы однозначно умрёт, если кончит в третий раз. Однако, если он не кончит сию минуту, то, без сомнений, умрёт ещё более скоропостижно.

Гарри продолжает увеличивать амплитуду толчков, трахая голубоглазого под ним так беспощадно, что Луи чувствует, как в заднице пульсирует жар, и как, возможно, его молочная кожа ягодиц и задней поверхности бёдер приобретает воспалённо-красный цвет от того, с какой силой тот впечатывается в них сильными бёдрами. Бесстыдные звуки, которые разносятся по всей комнате, невообразимо неблагопристойны и чертовски непотребны: звонкие резкие шлепки от соприкосновений яиц Гарри с чувствительной раздражённой кожей Луи и влажное хлюпанье смазки прямо в анусе шатена, утробное рычание Гарри, жалобное рыдание и неконтролируемые всхлипывания захлёбывавшегося от наслаждения голубоглазого после каждого толчка — всё это сливается в унисон и звучит лучше, чем ёбаная симфония.

Член Гарри чертовски огромен: толстый, длинный и разбухший он достаёт слишком далеко, заполняя анус Луи слишком сильно, и тот готов поклясться, что чувствует его уже чуть ли не в самой глотке. Если бы голубоглазый лежал ровно, растянувшись на спине, и если бы у него оставалась ещё хоть капля сил, то он бы импульсивно положил руку на нижнюю часть живота, нащупывая внутри Гарри и чувствуя, как его член скользит в его проходе. Луи истощён и пуст, а его размякшие, раскинутые по сторонам конечности ломит так, что он не может сделать ровным счётом ничего, кроме как лежать и позволять Гарри вытворять с его телом всё, что тому только заблагорассудится, самозабвенно и чертовски грубо трахать его. Новое положение и угол вхождения позволяют Гарри упираться в ноющий сладкий комочек нервов голубоглазого с каждым движением; простата Луи лишена всякого внимания с тех пор, как Гарри в последний раз стимулировал её пальцами. Луи стал чувствительным настолько, что любое удовольствие превращается в боль, его голубые глаза топят слёзы, и, Святое дерьмо, несмотря ни на что, член шатена твердеет всё больше и больше с каждой ёбаной секундой, так что Томлинсон думает о том, что мог бы кончить просто так, если бы Гарри трахал его в таком положении ещё какое-то время. Господь Всеебущий, Луи любит, когда Гарри трахает его до потери чувств.

Но Луи чувствует, что Гарри не продержится долго: его беспорядочные толчки замедляются, и, наконец, он с влажным характерным звуком вынимает из разработанного отверстия ствол, оттягивая крайнюю плоть и успевая только пару раз сжать в кулаке фиолетовую головку, обильно покрытую лубрикатом и естественной смазкой, после чего выстреливает вязкой спермой, с криком кончая и заливая ею распахнутое отверстие Луи. И чёрт, чёрт, шатен высоко скулит от осознания того, что он может чувствовать, как широко раскрыта его дырочка и как Гарри кончает в неё практически всем семенем, не целясь и даже не входя внутрь. Стайлс собирает членом остатки спермы, растекающиеся в складках вокруг отверстия парня, и погружает в него головку, толкаясь на всю длину и отправляя семя внутрь Луи. Он вгоняет пару раз в него член так жёстко и глубоко, что шатен с каждым толчком поднимается выше по кровати, отчего Гарри рычит. О, дьявол, кажется, он вздумал уморить его.

Гарри раздвигает его ягодицы в стороны, будто бы того, что ноги Луи уже раскинуты шире некуда и достают едва ли не до самого матраса, недостаточно («Блять, Гарольд, ты забыл, что не все, в отличие от тебя, занимаются йогой?!» — шипит Томлинсон, когда кудрявый задирает его ноги едва ли не до самых ушей); будто бы его задница не вздёрнута им вверх настолько сильно, что Луи видит, как из его растянутого ануса медленно вытекает сперма вперемешку со смазкой; как будто бы он не трахает его на протяжении всего вечера так беспощадно и долго, что Луи физически не может сжать мышцы дырочки, растянутые вокруг очертаний давно покинувшего её ствола Гарри, чтобы она закрылась. Младший плюёт на неё, размазывая остатки слюны по входу так, словно он не был недостаточно влажным, и… Лучше бы он не делал того, что, думает Луи, тот собирается непременно сделать. Господь Всеебущий.

Конечно, конечно же, чёрт возьми, он думает именно об этом, небрежно заправляя за ухо влажный выбившийся локон и разглядывая задницу Луи, словно какой-нибудь шведский стол. Луи всё ещё помнит своё смятение и смущение, когда Гарри впервые захотел поиграть с ним после того, как трахнул и вышел из него, как он, сгорая от стыда, представлял себе, какой, должно быть, был его анус: чертовски грязный и перепачканный, растянутый, красный, покрытый слюной и насквозь мокрый, как внутри, так и снаружи, но только сейчас он понимает, как сильно Гарри любит это — разглядывать результаты своих трудов, особенно после того, как трахнет его грубо. От одного только голодного взгляда Гарри по члену Луи скатывается капля смазки, пачкая его животик.

Гарри продолжает навесу держать его задницу раскрытой, массируя большими ладонями сочные полукружия, когда наконец нагибается, зарываясь лицом между ними. Он вылизывает задницы лучше и профессиональнее, чем любой порноактёр, хлюпая на языке скопившейся слюной, нарочно делая так, чтобы она лилась изо рта и распределялась вокруг входа Луи, стекала по его бёдрам вниз и затекала внутрь него, Гарри не теряет зрительного контакта с ним, и… Чёрт возьми, голубоглазый нетерпеливо извивается, давясь своими же собственными икающими всхлипами, полными жалости и стыда, и Гарри беспощадно ухмыляется ему в ответ. Он выглядит ублюдски самодовольно и бессердечно, так, словно его волосы ещё не превратились в потный липкий всклок, а слюна не размазана по всему подбородку и шее. Сбитая с толку дырочка Луи потерянно сжимается вокруг пустоты. Голубоглазый видит, что Гарри не сводит с неё голодного взгляда, когда Томлинсон даже не может самостоятельно закрыть ее, а все попытки приводят лишь к тому, что его вход судорожно дёргается и, наконец, пульсирует в предвкушении, когда младший опаливает его своим горячим дыханием. И если Луи умрёт от удовольствия и перевозбуждения, раскрываясь у Гарри на языке, то, по крайней мере, он умрёт счастливым.

Гарри проводит широкую длинную полосу языком, смачивая растянутое отверстие слюной, и, дразнясь, наводит его прямо на середину, после чего плотно смыкает губы вокруг сморщенных краёв дырочки и, вытянув их трубочкой, принимается посасывать свою сперму. Ошеломлённый Луи выдыхает с гортанным хрипом, воздух застревает у него в глотке, и он роняет руку на простыни, смущённо хныкая и чувствуя, как вязкая сперма вперемешку со смазкой и слюной под напором выходит из него, попадая на язык Гарри, который, с жадностью припав к отверстию, увлеченно выпивает всё, что оказывается в его рту, хрипя, хлюпая и мыча ещё громче, чем сам голубоглазый, посылая стонами вибрации по всему телу Луи. И если бы у старшего были силы, то он бы непременно запустил пальцы в потные кудри Гарри, пачкая и взъерошивая его волосы ещё сильнее, оттягивая его от своей опухшей растянутой дырочки, и сделал бы что угодно, только бы не дать ему продолжить разрушать себя дальше. Но все, что он может делать — это недвижимо лежать на спине и покорно принимать от кудрявого, продолжающего ритмично посасывать его колечко мышц в быстром и нетерпеливом темпе, все ласки. Гарри принимается посасывать ещё сильнее, без какого-либо предупреждения проникая языком внутрь и начиная описывал маленькие круги по его чувствительным, нежным и растянутым стенкам, прямо внутри, и, блять, в конце концов, всего этого становится настолько много, что от перевозбуждения Луи готов рыдать. Пот струится с него в три ручья так, что его подушка уже насквозь пропитана им. Он в исступлении запрокидывает голову назад с полным ощущением того, что если Гарри продолжит вылизывать его, то он непременно потеряет рассудок.

Гарри пускает ещё больше слюны, и она начинает сбегать вниз и вытекать прямо из его ануса на простыню. Его язык толкается дальше, быстро и грязно, а зубы впиваются в нежную кожицу вокруг. Широкий и сильный он скользит внутри и быстро крутится из стороны в сторону, щекоча и раздвигая чувствительные стенки, дразня и распаляя самым безобразным образом, чего катастрофически недостаточно для эйфории, но в то же время слишком много для Луи; он не такой длинный и толстый, как член Гарри, которым можно хорошо растянуть, но нежный и влажный, плавно скользящий туда и обратно, быстрый, умелый, ловкий. Луи хочется подняться с лопаток, схватить Гарри за волосы и объездить его лицо, душить Гарри с каждым толчком задницы вниз, чтобы его нос прижимался к чувствительному местечку над дырочкой, и чтобы его онемевшие губы горели в поцелуе после того, как он закончит его вылизывать. Но две сильные руки крепко удерживают его тело на месте за большие раздвинутые ягодицы, прижимая его всего к матрасу так, что Луи даже не может пошевелить пальцем, и всё, что ему остаётся делать — это принимать извивающийся глубоко внутри язык Гарри, издающий влажные непотребные звуки, прекрасно сочетающиеся со скулежом Луи и гортанными стонами Гарри. Голубоглазому кажется, что ему вот-вот наступит конец. Луи чувствует натяжение во всех мышцах, его тело трясётся само по себе в предвкушении чего-то, что даст ему разрядку. Гарри вынимает язык, начиная вылизывать его вход снаружи интенсивными движениями снизу вверх, не переставая каждые несколько секунд погружать его внутрь, ибо растянутая и ни в какую не сжимающаяся дырочка Луи не может не привлекать к себе его голодного внимания. Стеночки внутри голубоглазого нежные и чувствительные, а потому шершавый язык Гарри чувствуется на них особенно грубо, оставляя их после себя пылать в огне. Кудрявый пачкает себя всё сильнее и сильнее, позволяя слюне обильно стекать из уголков его рта и капать с подбородка прямо в расселину. Он впивается зубами в распухшую кожицу вокруг колечка мышц и вновь принимается посасывать его, влажно причмокивая и с удовольствием постанывая, как если бы задница Луи была вкусным десертом, и, чёрт возьми, Гарри имеет над ним полный контроль, держит его именно в тех местах, где это нужно. Он похабно сжимает ягодицы Луи и оставляет на дырочке влажный поцелуй напоследок, прежде чем отрывается от своего дела и поднимает на старшего голову.

Всё его лицо, выглядывающее из-под бёдер Луи, мокрое: подбородок и щёки блестят от слюны, а губы перемазаны в собственной сперме. Наконец он отпускает бёдра Луи, позволяя им упасть на матрас, нависает над голубоглазым и приоткрывает рот, позволяя сперме стекать на его язык, целуя его в губы и пачкая обоих. Луи чувствует, как сперма льётся из уголков его рта, сбегая по щекам и подбородку. Теряясь в ощущении из-за языка Гарри, тяжело и настойчиво сталкивающегося с его собственным, он не ожидает внезапного проникновения сразу трёх пальцев Гарри в свой анус, начинающих трахать его глубоко и быстро. Луи тихо бормочет ругательства, которые через слово обрывают скулёж и стоны. Томлинсон впивается пальцами в бицепсы Гарри, и у него кружится голова от того, как под его руками вздуваются мышцы кудрявого от малейшего движения. Луи чувствует, что не продержится и минуты — точно не тогда, когда он вынужден вслушиваться в непотребные скользкие звуки от движения пальцев Гарри в его дырочке и извиваться от того, как подушечки его пальцев потирают простату; не тогда, когда Гарри начинает разговаривать с ним. Чёрт побери, Луи действительно думает, что умрёт прямо здесь.

— Господи, Лу, какой же ты разбитый, — ошеломлённо бормочет он, и Луи думает, что если выживет этим вечером, то непременно проломит ему голову. Удерживая его за бедро свободной рукой, Гарри крепко прижимает его тело к кровати, держа ноги раздвинутыми одной своей, перекинутой через Луи, тем самым не позволяя тому сводить их, ёрзать, самостоятельно насаживаться на его пальцы обратно и каким бы то ни было образом пытаться избавиться от непрерывного, сводящего с ума давления на простату. — Выглядишь просто превосходно, милый, такой разрушенный, грязный и беспомощный, не так ли?

Луи хнычет и отворачивает зардевшееся лицо, пряча его в подушке, вымокшей от пота и пропитанной запахом похоти, как и всё в комнате. Гарри зарывается носом в чувствительное местечко у него за ухом и, нежно целуя его, продолжает в быстром жёстком темпе скользить пальцами по простате, горячо дыша Луи в ухо и вновь начиная развязно говорить.

— Клянусь, я готов смотреть на тебя такого вечно, малыш. Ох, как бы я хотел заснять тебя и показать, какой ты прекрасный, — но в том то всё и дело, Луи не нужно видеть: он чувствует, как по его телу проходит жар, как горит его вспотевшая грудь и как липнет к простыням запачканная в сперме кожа, как мокрые волосы приклеиваются к лицу и шее. Он начинает плакать, всхлипывая и задыхаясь от стонов, когда чувствует, как Гарри добавляет четвёртый палец, продолжая в быстром ровном темпе трахать его, каждый раз упираясь в простату, будто бы то, что он практически погрузил в него всю свою руку — сущий пустяк; но удивительно: всё это действительно чувствуется, как сущая глупость, словно четыре прекрасных длинных пальца Гарри — ничто, словно растягиваться вокруг ширины едва ли не всей ладони Гарри, который не прекращает вдавливает её внутрь, — не так уж и сложно. Луи чувствует, как большой палец гладит края его растянутой дырочки снаружи, и, чёрт, Гарри не будет, но совершенно точно мог бы проникнуть им внутрь вместе со всей рукой. Чёрт побери, Луи знает, что кончит очень, очень сильно.

— Лу, малыш, ты так сильно растянут там, что я мог бы полностью поместить в тебя руку, — мурлычет Гарри, словно прочтя мысли старшего. — Ты такой мокрый, что нам больше не понадобится смазка, детка.

И, о, Всевышний, Луи знает, он чувствует, как глубоко проникают пальцы Гарри, как далеко они достают, несмотря на бешеный темп толчков, и, прежде чем он наконец понимает это, он впивается ногтями в руку Гарри, заглушая громкие, задыхающиеся рыдания подушкой и кончая на удивление обильно, учитывая то, что это ёбаный третий раз за вечер, и, чёрт побери, ему невероятно больно от того, насколько это хорошо. Гарри не останавливаясь продолжает пальцами выдавливать из него последние остатки удовольствия. Сквозь белый шум в голове и собственные всхлипы до него начинают доноситься стоны Гарри:

— Блять, детка, принимаешь меня так хорошо, — его голос звучит надрывно, практически болезненно, так, будто он — единственный разломанный на куски и чувствующий себя переполненным до отказа. Вот всё, что доходит до Луи.

Он лежит на животе лицом вниз без чувств, когда сознание начинает медленно возвращаться к нему. Их мягкое постельное бельё под его обмякшим членом грубо трёт кожу, словно наждачная бумага.

Он пытается пошевелиться и перевернуться на спину и только тогда понимает, что пальцы Гарри всё ещё не покинули его анус, а сам кудрявый продолжает лежать между его бёдер, раздвигая его ягодицы свободной рукой. Голубоглазый бессмысленно смотрит на него, пока горячий язык кудрявого опять не скользит к растянутой по краям вокруг его костяшек дырочке. Луи опустошён, он чувствует, что просто-напросто не может; но, вот дерьмо, собственное тело начинает предавать его: дырочка сжимается вокруг пальцев Гарри, а всё тело сводит судорогой.

Ослабший он вяло впивается зубами в подушку, пряча в ней лицо, слишком истощённый, чтобы хотя бы попытаться избавить себя от его прикосновений, мирясь с мыслью о том, что, потеряв сознание, он очнётся наутро с пальцами и языком Гарри, играющими с его задницей. Впрочем, похоже, Гарри решает сжалиться и нежно вытягивает из отверстия пальцы, вытирая их о простыни.

— Ох, если бы ты только мог видеть себя, малыш, такой красивый и открытый для меня, — бормочет он, овевая дыханием то место, где, Луи уверен, его несжимающаяся дырочка зияет пустотой. Его голос звучит так, будто он готов снова погрузить в неё язык и вылизать, и Луи практически готов ему это позволить, но также ему хочется хоть как-нибудь держаться на ногах в ближайшем обозримом будущем, а потому он собирает остатки воли в кулак и с натужным стоном слегка приподнимает голову над подушкой, чтобы иметь возможность говорить. И, вау, похоже, ему придётся отсыпаться целую неделю.

— Если ты посмеешь тронуть меня хотя бы один раз, клянусь, Стайлс, ты получишь по яйцам, — на последнем издыхании хрипит Луи, чувствуя, как слюни кудрявого вновь начинают покрывать его анус и язык скользит внутрь. Его голос в отвратительном состоянии, и дай Бог, чтобы он появился к следующему дню, иначе их обоих ждут большие неприятности.

Гарри продолжает мягко мять его задницу и задумчиво мычит, будто бы обдумывая, насколько реально намерение Луи; а оно абсолютно реально, и, кажется, Гарри это понимает. Он нагибается и мягко чмокает его дырочку, после чего отстраняется. Кудрявый прокладывает нежную дорожку поцелуев по спине Луи, оставляя влажные следы на коже вдоль позвонков. Его мокрые волосы щекочут голубоглазому бока, однако Луи едва ли чувствует это, думая о том, что давно исчерпал лимит ощущений за день. Он настолько сильно изнемождён, что даже не может повернуться без помощи Гарри.

Тот прижимается лбом ко лбу Луи и улыбается, прикрыв глаза, его ямочки мелькают прямо перед глазами старшего. Такой милый, невинный и как никогда домашний, как будто бы это вовсе не он на протяжении всего вечера трахал Луи до потери пульса. И тот, проклиная его самыми последними словами, даже не может улыбнуться в ответ. Гарри нежно «клюёт» его губами в нос и недолго думая выносит:

— Тебе нужен душ, малыш, — и если бы у Луи оставались силы, он непременно дал бы ему в зубы.

— Иди к чёрту, придурок. Ты понесёшь меня на руках, понятно? В конце концов, ты сам виноват в том, что он мне вообще понадобился.

Взгляд Гарри смягчается, и парень трётся своим носом о носик Луи, как бы извиняясь.

— Хорошо, я отнесу тебя, — успокаивающе заверяет он. — Я наберу нам ванную, вымою тебе волосы, потру спинку…

Луи не просит ничего из этого: его тело слишком липкое и слишком грязное, чтобы тотчас откинуться на подушки и уснуть, так что он готов доползти до душа, однако спорить или отказывать Гарри в горячей ванне на двоих он попросту не в состоянии. Его Гарри, который нежно целует его в скулы и мягкими круговыми движениями потирает его бёдра, шепчет:

— Твой цвет?

И Луи готов просить у него прощения за каждое бранное слово и ругательство, коими он не один и не два раза покрыл его про себя. Он любит этого парня, любит то, как тот заботится о нём.

Он разворачивает голову и робко целует Гарри в уголок губ, прикусывая свою губу и зарываясь носом в его щёку, пряча улыбку в его лёгкой колючей щетине.

— Зелёный, — шепчет он в его скулу, заглушая половину звуков. На Гарри всё ещё его вкус. Господи.

— Дай мне минутку. Я принесу тебе стакан воды и что-нибудь перекусить, а потом мы примем ванну, да?

— Я не в том настроении, милый, мне не нужен уход, — парирует он, однако нисколько не возражает против ласковых прикосновений Гарри на его бёдрах и мягких поцелуев, которые кажутся только слаще после его грубости.

В ответ Гарри лишь пожимает плечами и мягко целует его в лоб.

— Но я хочу. Всегда хочу заботиться о тебе.

Луи так и подмывает съязвить, что из-за его «нежнейшей» заботы он элементарно не может встать с постели, но ведь он не настолько мудак, так ведь? Тем временем Гарри вновь втягивает его в поцелуй, и теперь Луи кажется, что важнее этого ничего быть не может.

**Author's Note:**

> Ничего не знаю. Это переводил другой переводчик.  
> *прячется*


End file.
